yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse and Aladdin
Mickey Mouse and Aladdin is the ninth episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery Mickey Mouse and his friends (along Jiminy Cricket, Robin Hood, his Merry Men, J. Thaddeus Toad and company), arrived to Agrabah for a new exploration around the marketplace. Then, Aladdin meets Princess Jasmine. As they discovered the Cave of Wonders, they discovered a magic lamp which contains a genie. But, an evil sorcerer named Jafar (who Merlock, Magica De Spell, Don Karnage, Prince John, Mr. Winkie, Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Toon Patrol, Bradley Uppercrust III, Phantom Blot, Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, and the Fearsome Five work for) know the secret of Aladdin. It's up to Mickey, Jiminy, and their friends to stop Jafar and save Agrabah before it's too late. Plot Arabian Nights/The Peddler tells the story/Jafar's only dark purpose The movie begins as a street peddler, guiding us through the streets of the fictional Arabian city of Agrabah, which is based mainly on a medieval city in the Middle East, the home of the 1001 Arabian Nights, and there are some inconsistencies in the time period. After trying to sell us on his wares, he pulls out an old oil lamp, claiming it "once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who like this lamp was more than what he seemed: A diamond in the rough." The peddler then begins to tell us a tale, beginning on a dark night, where the Sultan's Grand Vizier, Jafar, Merlock, Magica De Spell, Don Karnage, Prince John, Mr. Winkie, Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Toon Patrol, Bradley Uppercrust III, Phantom Blot, Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys: Big Time, Burger, Bouncer, and Baggy, and the Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator meets with a thief named Gazeem, who hands over half of a gold scarab beetle, of which Jafar has the second half. Putting them together, the beetle flies off, before causing a giant tiger's head to rise from the sand: A place known as the Cave of Wonders. Jafar summons Gazeem to enter, instructing him to retrieve a lamp inside. However, upon approaching the Tiger's Head, it speaks that only the chosen ones may enter: "With one whose worth lies far within: the Diamond in the Rough!" Gazeem still attempts to enter upon Jafar's orders, but upon entering the tiger's mouth, it bites down on the thief, closing off the entryway before instructing Jafar again to seek out the chosen ones along with the Diamond in the Rough it was referring to. It is then that Jafar realizes he needs to find the chosen ones and the Diamond in the Rough in order to enter. Jafar seeks to become sultan himself and become the new ruler of Agrabah. Mickey and his friends arrived in Agrabah/Meeting Aladdin and Abu/One Jump Ahead Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy, Sylvia, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Axel, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia, Isa, Xion, Even, Dilan, Aeleus, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Fifi, Pluto Junior, Ronnie, Dinah, Bowser, Figaro, Pete, Peg, Max, Mona, P.J., Pistol, Scrooge McDuck, Gyro Gearloose, Herman the Bootle Beetle, Launchpad McQuack, Dijon, Professor Ludwig von Drake, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Xandra, Merlin, Archimedes, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewy, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie, April, May, and June, Gilbert Goof, Bobby Zimmeruski, Tank, Jiminy Cricket, Robin Hood, Little John, Lady Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat, and Mole arrived in Agrabah for an exploration reason. All of a sudden, a boy named Aladdin appeared, struggling to steal a loaf of bread, along with his monkey, Abu. After outwitting some of the palace guards led by their captain, Razoul as Mickey and his friends had to help them out. Aladdin's generosity by heart/Meeting Zena/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) After that, Aladdin and Abu were about to settle down to eat their spoils, but are put off from satisfying their stomachs by a couple of hungry children. Aladdin and Abu give the two their bread, but are then sidetracked when a royal prince marches through the streets, and claims Aladdin to be nothing but "a worthless street rat." Aladdin and Abu then retire to their abode, Aladdin's mother, Zena was very frustrated with her son because he was supporting her with thievery and she wanted to be able to make her living an honest way. One day, Aladdin's mother made plans to go out and sell a rug that she had previously woven, hoping to get a fair price for it. When Aladdin volunteered to do it for her, she begrudgingly let him but warned him to keep out of trouble. Unfortunately, Aladdin ended up losing the rug to a swindler. Just when Aladdin moved away with Abu, he'd promising his friend that someday, things will be better and people will see him for what he really is instead of as a public menace. Princess Jasmine forced to be marry against her own will/Jafar works his plot Meanwhile at the Palace, the sultan is having problems with finding a prince for his daughter, Princess Jasmine, to marry, especially when the last suitor, whom is the same one who insulted Aladdin earlier, leaves after Jasmine's pet tiger Rajah bites into his pants. The Sultan talks to Jasmine, who claims she is tired of living her life being cooped up behind walls. The Sultan goes to consult with his advisor, Jafar. By mesmerizing him with his magical snake staff, Jafar convinces the sultan that Jafar needs the sultan's blue diamond ring to find Jasmine a husband. Jafar actually needs the ring to discover the identity of the "Diamond in the Rough," with some help from Merlock and his lackeys. Jasmine ran away from home/Aladdin's love at first sight/Vouching for Jasmine That night, Jasmine doesn't want to be married off and decides to run away disguised as a peasant girl. However the next day, her act of giving an apple to a hungry little boy lands her in trouble with the street merchant until Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends' intervenes and leads Jasmine away just in time before she can lose a hand as payment for the fruit. Jafar and Merlock seek out the chosen ones/Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends arrested Meanwhile, Jafar uses the blue diamond ring of the Sultan's and consults The Sands of Time, and discovers the identity of the "Diamond in the Rough": Aladdin. Back with Mickey and the others, they along with Aladdin retreated with Jasmine to his and Abu's place, and she is rather taken by his kindness along with Aladdin's mother's. However, Aladdin is suddenly set upon by the Royal Guards. It is then that Jasmine reveals herself to them, demanding Aladdin, Mickey, and his friends to be released. However, Razoul claims he is acting under orders from Jafar, so Jasmine will need to speak with him to get Razoul to release them. Aladdin, Mickey, and his friends were taken to prison, except Minnie, Daisy, Sylvia, and the rest of the girls who are willing to help Jasmine. Jasmine's discussion with Jafar/An old man explains/Proud of Your Boy When Jasmine confronts Jafar, he lies to her by saying they had already been executed for "kidnapping the princess." That night, Jasmine sobs as Rajah comforts her. When Minnie, Daisy and Kluck were asleep, Sylvia and Marian both feels very sorry for her. So, they had to come up with a plan to rescue Mickey and the others as they keep watch. Meanwhile in the prison, Aladdin, Mickey, and the others has been imprisoned in the Royal Dungeon. Abu manages to free them. But then, they met within the dungeon by an older prisoner, in reality a disguised Jafar, who shows Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends a hidden passageway out of the dungeon to free and take them to the Cave of Wonders. Upon learning of this, Zena became very distressed and despite her son's objections, agreed to sell her engagement ring. It was at this point that Aladdin realized that he had never been a very good son and that night as Zena slept, he secretly returned her mother's engagement ring while vowing to one day make her proud. Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends entered the cave/Encountering the Magic Carpet In the desert, Aladdin, Mickey and their friends travel to the Cave of Wonders, who's tiger-shaped head allows them to enter, but they can only touch the lamp and nothing else. Then, Jafar informs them that if they brings back the lamp, they will be rewarded. Entering the Cave of Wonders, Aladdin, Mickey and their friends venture deep into the cavern, where they first encounter a magic carpet, that then leads them to the lamp's location. Discovering a Magic Lamp/The Cave of Wonders disappeared/Jafar's failed attempt At last, Aladdin, Mickey, and the others successfully retrieves the lamp, but Abu violates the rule the Cave's guardian imposed, and seizes a large ruby, enraging the tiger guardian, causing the cave to begin to collapse on them. Using the magic carpet, Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends manage to get to the entrance to the cave, where the disguised Jafar pleads for Aladdin to give him the lamp. Aladdin does so, and Jafar then reveals a dagger, intending to kill him. Luckily, Abu bites Jafar's arm, and Aladdin and Abu fall both back into the cavern, as the giant Tiger's Head disappears under the sand. After that, Jafar finds that the Lamp was gone and screams “NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”. Meanwhile at the Palace, the Sultan came and wants Jasmine to tell him everything while Sylvia and Marian looked at each other. So, they gathered the girls to find them where Sylvia's mind is leading them. Trapped in the Cave of Wonders/Unleashing a Genie from the Lamp/Friend Like Me Meanwhile deep within the cave, Aladdin begins to examine the lamp, finding a worn inscription on the side of it. Mickey, Aladdin, and their friends discovers that the lamp is home to an eccentric, fun-loving genie (simply named "Genie"), who will grant him any three wishes, excluding wishes to force a person to fall in love, kill someone, bring someone back from the dead, or give his master extra wishes. Aladdin tricks Genie into getting them out of the cave, without technically wishing for him to do so. Planning a marriage of Jafar and Jasmine/Aladdin makes his first wish as prince Meanwhile, Jafar comes back, the Sultan confronts him for having an innocent person beheaded and informs him that he must discuss sentencing prisoners with him from now on. Just as Sylvia and the others plan to find Mickey, Aladdin, and the rest of their friends, Marian explains that she never rode a camel before. Meanwhile, Jafar, who is worried that Jasmine might have him beheaded as punishment for supposedly having Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends executed, comes up with the idea to convince the Sultan to let him become her husband with the help of his talking parrot and main assistant, Iago. Back with Aladdin, Mickey and the others, they all reached a small oasis, they get to know Genie, and asks him what he would wish for if he had the chance; Genie says he would wish for freedom, but that can only be granted if his master is benevolent enough to free him with a wish. Aladdin promises to set Genie free with his last wish. Aladdin, who has fallen in love with Jasmine, is disappointed that he could not wish to make her fall in love with him. However, the law states that only a prince can marry a princess, so he wishes to become a prince. Therefore, as his first wish, Genie turns Aladdin into a fabulously rich prince, and Abu is transformed into a large white elephant to become Aladdin's mount, while Genie then goes further to make Aladdin's entrance into the palace one that will impress all of Agrabah. As soon as they returned to Agarbah, Zena was very pleased to find that the Genie could provide for them. She was even happier after Aladdin had made his wish to become a prince, because she was invited to come and live in the palace with him. However, Zena was still very displeased with her son for deceiving Jasmine and believed that he owed it to Jasmine to tell her the truth. Jafar begins to hypnotize the sultan/Prince Ali/Seeking Jasmine's hand in marriage Meanwhile, Jafar tired to mesmerize the Sultan into granting this request with his staff. However, his plans are interrupted when a large and noisy royal procession enters the kingdom, proclaiming the arrival of "Prince Ali Ababwa" (aka Aladdin in his new persona). The procession is huge, with riches, exotic animals, hundreds of servants and Aladdin himself. Aladdin's entourage bounds into the palace, impressing the Sultan. Jafar appears suspicious and cold toward the new suitor. Aladdin is taken to Jasmine, who is unimpressed and rebuffs Aladdin's charms, thinking him to be another ordinary rich and self-important prince like the previous ones. Sylvia and Marian were also getting specious with Jafar and didn't understand while Jasmine hatted all the suitors. How to make Jasmine love Aladdin/Either be himself or not/A Whole New World That night, Aladdin is taken to Jasmine, who is unimpressed and rebuffs Aladdin's charms, thinking him to be another ordinary rich and self-important prince like the previous ones. However, when Aladdin removes his turban to shoo away Rajah, Jasmine is reminded of the street urchin. Aladdin tries to gain Jasmine's interest again by telling her how rich and powerful he is, but she remains steadfastly ambivalent. Aladdin decides to leave Jasmine and steps off on his magic carpet. Jasmine chooses instead to ride with him. Aladdin's confession for Jasmine/Merlock and Jafar gives the orders to ambush In China, Jasmine tricks Aladdin into admitting he's the street urchin she met in the marketplace. Aladdin naturally wishes to impress her. So, he told her that he was really Aladdin pretended to be a prince in order to prove his love for her, much like what Jasmine did the same thing, she relates to his feeling. Meanwhile, Merlock and Jafar gathered the weasels to ambush Aladdin. As for Sylvia and Marian, they were shocked in horror as they warned Mickey and the others. Unfortunately, they were too late. Mickey, Aladdin, and their friends were ambushed/Genie to the rescue Soon, Aladdin brings Jasmine back to the palace and the two of them share their first kiss together. Suddenly, the Fearsome Five, the Beagle Boys, and the weasels captured Aladdin, leaving Mickey and his friends hostage in the palace. In the water, the Fearsome Five have attached to Aladdin's ankles with a large metal ball-and-chain, so that he sinks faster. He hits the bottom, and his turban floats down. The lamp tumbles out and he begins to struggle towards it (which is difficult as the ball-and-chain attached to his ankles pulls him back), but passes out from the lack of oxygen before he can reach it. Aladdin, bound and gagged, slides down towards the lamp, and rolls over, causing it to rub against his fingers. Genie appears (though apparently interrupted in the midst of taking a bath), and rescues Aladdin, using up his second wish. At last, Aladdin and Genie return to the palace and rescued Mickey and his friends. Busting Jafar after destroying his staff/Merlock and Jafar's plan for Aladdin At the Palace, Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends freed Razoul and the royal guards. Then, Sylvia and Marian came to warn them about Jafar and Merlock's scheme. Meanwhile, Jafar uses his cobra staff to try to convince the Sultan that Aladdin is lying, but Aladdin, seeing what he is doing, grabs the staff and shatters it. He then shows the Sultan that Jafar has been controlling him and plotting against him. The Sultan calls for the guards to arrest Jafar, but Jafar, Merlock and the other manages to escape, and, before doing so, sees the lamp in Aladdin's possession. The Sultan is convinced that his troubles are over as Jasmine has finally chosen a suitor. As for Merlock and Jafar, they begin to make their next plan to take the lamp from Aladdin. Telling the truth/Mickey and his friends left/Iago stole the lamp Later, the future responsibilities of being the new sultan begin to distress Aladdin. He realizes that his prince wish might wear off if the Genie is freed and begins to consider going back on his promise to free Genie, Aladdin angrily had to keep a wish in reserve. Feeling betrayed by his friend, a heartbroken Genie angrily goes back inside the lamp, pointing out how much Aladdin has lied to get where he is. Chastened, especially after taking his anger at Genie out on Abu, Carpet, Mickey, and his friends, Aladdin decides to tell Agrabah the whole truth of the matter as he did for Jasmine. Unfortunately, Aladdin leaves the lamp in his chamber as Iago stole it for Jafar. Making ready for the next evil plan/Merlock and Jafar's evil bidding/Why Me? With the lamp in Jafar's hand, he becomes Genie's next master, giving him three wishes. His first wish is to become sultan. When the former Sultan and Jasmine refuse to bow to him, he wishes to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Now, Jafar forces them along with Mickey and his friends to bow to him. Jafar then uses his magic to expose Aladdin and then banish him and Abu with a makeshift rocket in one of the palace towers which will send him to which appear to be Antarctica, the mountains of Austria, the Arctic or possibly the Himalayas as Carpet went after him. Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet together again/The battle to save Agrabah In the snowy place, Aladdin felt guilty for breaking his promise to Genie. Luckily, Abu and Carpet are back with him, and Aladdin is able to fly back to Agrabah, intent on reclaiming the lamp. As for Sylvia, worked her spell to free the rest of her friends in Agrabah. Mickey then came up with a plan, Aladdin came just in time to the rescue as they started working together. Then, Jafar transforms into a gigantic snake and battle against Aladdin and Mickey (dressed as the sorcerer) and they begin a huge struggle as Aladdin saved Jasmine while Mickey distracted him. Just then, Aladdin has an idea when realizing Genie as he and Mickey tricked Jafar about the genie taking his power away. Jafar made his third and final wish, to become an all-powerful genie. Just as Genie transformed Jafar from a giant snake to a huge red genie, a black lamp appears as his own heart and soul until freed from it. Aladdin tells Jafar that he forgot something when turning into the Genie, he became shackled with the lamp. When Jafar was getting sucked into the lamp, he grabs Iago (who tries to escape) and take him. Then, everything in Agrabah was back to normal. Jafar and Iago trapped inside the lamp/Genie is free/A new happy ending With Jafar and Iago trapped in the black lamp, Genie sends them to the Cave of Wonders buried in the sands. When Aladdin finally came clean to Jasmine about who he is, Zena hugged her son and stated that she had never been more proud of him. As Aladdin still has his third and final wish left, he freed Genie when he promised which made Zena vary proud of him for doing the right thing. The film ends with the Sultan changing the law allowing Jasmine to marry Aladdin for deeming worthy for her and Genie said his goodbyes to Mickey, Aladdin, and all of their friends. When Genie laughs as the moon and he appears, saying "Made you look." Songs #Arabian Nights #One Jump Ahead #One Jump Ahead (Reprise) #Proud of Your Boy #Friend Like Me #Prince Ali #A Whole New World #Why Me? Trivia *The movie continues in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. *Sylvia Marpole and Maid Marian will be very suspicious of Jafar. Scenes #Arabian Nights/The Peddler tells the story/Jafar's only dark purpose #Mickey and his friends arrived in Agrabah/Meeting Aladdin and Abu/One Jump Ahead #Aladdin's generosity by heart/Meeting Zena/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) #Princess Jasmine forced to be marry against her own will/Jafar works his plot #Jasmine ran away from home/Aladdin's love at first sight/Vouching for Jasmine #Jafar and Merlock seek out the chosen ones/Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends arrested #Jasmine's discussion with Jafar/An old man explains/Proud of Your Boy #Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends entered the cave/Encountering the Magic Carpet #Discovering a Magic Lamp/The Cave of Wonders disappeared/Jafar's failed attempt #Trapped in the Cave of Wonders/Unleashing a Genie from the Lamp/Friend Like Me #Planning a marriage of Jafar and Jasmine/Aladdin makes his first wish as prince #Jafar begins to hypnotize the sultan/Prince Ali/Seeking Jasmine's hand in marriage #How to make Jasmine love Aladdin/Either be himself or not/A Whole New World #Aladdin's confession for Jasmine/Merlock and Jafar gives the orders to ambush #Mickey, Aladdin, and their friends were ambushed/Genie to the rescue #Busting Jafar after destroying his staff/Merlock and Jafar's plan for Aladdin #Telling the truth/Mickey and his friends left/Iago stole the lamp #Making ready for the next evil plan/Merlock and Jafar's evil bidding/Why Me? #Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet together again/The battle to save Agrabah #Jafar and Iago trapped inside the lamp/Genie is free/A new happy ending Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225